This invention relates to a thermosetting polyimide composition high in the heat resistance, excellent in such mechanical characteristics as toughness, flexibility, adhesion and so on, and utilizable as a circuit-printing film, laminating plate, structural material, adhesive, molding material, sealing medium such as encupsulant for IC's and the like; to a thermoset product of The composition; and to a manufacturing process for the composition.